Keeper of the Lost Cities: Juline's Backstory
by BookMagus
Summary: Juline is torn. Who should she choose? There is Kesler, her faithful friend and loyal companion since Level One. But then she would have to endure the whispers that followed the scandal of a bad match! And there is Alden Vacker- a powerful elf from a powerful family. Marrying him certainly guarantees comfort and fame for eternity. But can Juline's mind stand the guilt of betrayal?
1. PREFACE

I do not own the Keeper of the Lost Cities books or characters. All credit goes to Shannon Messenger.

PREFACE

Juline and Kesler stumbled towards the rocky caves of Havenfield.

"You know that no matter what happens, I love you, right?" Juline asked Kesler imploringly.

Kesler looked over at Juline. "Of course." He said.

Juline smiled at Kesler, her eyes filled with young love. Kesler smiled back at Juline. Then they turned their attention to the cliffs above them. "Do you trust me?" Juline asked. Kesler looked at her. Even in her tattered, mud stained white dress, there was an inner beauty and intelligence that radiated from her.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 1

The silence of the room was breached only by the ticking of the clock and the rhythmic footfalls of Juline's pacing. _9:59._ One minute until her Matchmaking Scroll was due to arrive. _Please, please, don't be late._ Juline thought.

The suspense of the past month had taken it's toll on Juline's appearance. She had dark circles under her eyes and it was clear where each rib was located in her abdomen. Nevertheless, Juline's eyes sparkled at the prospect of her agony ending at last.

The clock in the living room started to ring. Before the ten rings were even halfway finished, Juline was at her front door, watching for the messenger. Right on the last resounding gong, the messenger from Eternalia glittered onto the front porch of Juline's home.

The messenger knocked on the front door with the knocker. Juline whipped open the door and beamed at the messenger. "Do you have my scroll?" she asked him. The messenger cleared his throat and looked pointedly towards the inside of the house. "Oh. Sorry!" Juline exclaimed, clearing the way to the living room. The messenger nodded to Juline, then stepped inside.

Once the whole Salor family was seated on the couch in front of the messenger, he started to speak. "I present to the Salor family the Matchmaking Scrolls created for Edaline Laya Salor and Juline Inya Salor. Keep in mind that these scrolls contain only the first one hundred of five hundred total people that you are eligible to marry. Also, remember that this scroll contains the names of the people whom the Matchmakers most strongly recommend that you marry, based on your compatibility and tastes. Please take as much time as you need to decide your match, but remember, once you decide to marry someone, you will be with the elf of your choice for the rest of your life. So choose wisely, and good luck to both of you!" The messenger bowed and regally walked to the door. 

Edaline cleared her throat. "Would you perhaps like to stay for a moment or two for a refreshment?" She asked the messenger quietly.

The messenger shook his head and bowed to Edaline. "Thank you for the invitation, Ms. Salor, but I must decline. There are other girls and boys who are just as eager to receive their Matchmaking Scrolls, and it would be inappropriate for me to delay." Edaline nodded and curtsied gracefully towards the messenger. The messenger dipped his head towards her in reply and walked the rest of the way to the door.

"Thank you for delivering our Scrolls to us!" Juline suddenly blurted. Her face reddened with embarrassment. The messenger turned and gave Juline a small smile.

"You are very welcome, Ms. Salor." The messenger said. Then he turned, opened the door, and exited the Salor family residence.


	3. Chapter 2

REVIEWS

 ** _bookboysarebetter_ : Thank you so much for being the first reviewer! I hope you like this next chapter as much as you liked Chapter One! (I agree with your username as well-boys in books are WAY better than boys in real life!)**

 ** _TEAM_ _SOPHIE_ : Thank you for the compliment! I really appreciate it. Like I said in the author's note, I will try to update at least 2 times a week, so check in each week to read the updates and comment! :)**

Juline squealed and hugged Edaline. "I can't believe that we have our Scrolls! Finally!" Edaline stiffly pulled out of Juline's hug. A look of hurt flashed across Juline's face.

"Together?" Edaline asked quietly in a shaky voice. Juline nodded.

"Together."

Tensely, quietly, the sisters undid the knots holding the scroll tight. Both scrolls unfurled at the same time, and both recipients eagerly pulled the scrolls closer to their faces to read the names. Edaline's face lit up at first glance. Juline, on the other hand, frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "How can this be right?" She asked her sister worriedly. Edaline glanced over at Juline's scroll and read the first 10 names off of it:

1) Alden Vacker

2) Leren Kratz

3) Ilven Mencken

4) Narel Offen

5) Alamet Eckert

6) Alros Ferrer

7) Prentice Endal

8) Fehrel Corradi

9) Gesas Arndt

10) Timkin Heks

Edaline stared at the first name on Juline's list. "How can this be possible?" Edaline finally whispered.

Juline's head swirled in confusion. "I don't know." She finally said. "How could I, a Froster, be paired with an elf of such a powerful background? I just don't see how it is possible!"

"Remember, Juline: Our family goes back a long way. Maybe not as far as the Vackers, but far enough so that the Matchmakers considered you to be a good option. There is no reason to freak out. You don't have to choose your number one choice; hardly anyone does that!" Edaline said comfortingly. "Here, take a look at my number three. It is nearly as outrageous as your number one!"

Juline took Edaline's Scroll and scanned the top 10 names on her list:

1) Cassius Sencen

2) Pavel Costa

3) Grady Ruewen

4) Rasmus Vanska

5) Levai Styr

6) Gabor Selin

7) Teofil Lange

8) Ergun Navarro

9) Quan Song

10) Saren Redek

"Cassius Sencen is your number one? CASSIUS SENCEN?" Juline shouted incredulously. Edaline looked startled.

"Keep your voice down, Juline! Yes, as you can see, Cassius Sencen is my number one. I thought that you would be more surprised by my number three, though." Edaline said, regaining her composure. Juline looked at the list and found number three on Edaline's list. Her eyes widened, but when she opened her mouth to yell, Edaline was ready for her. She clapped a hand over Juline's mouth and tackled her to the ground. When she had firmly pinned her sister, Edaline started tickling her. Juline struggled to get out of Edaline's viselike grip, to no avail.

"Stop! Stop! Ok, ok, I won't shout anymore! Eda, let me go! Please!" Juline said in between laughs.

"Do you promise?" Edaline teased, still pinning Juline to the ground.

"I promise! I promise!" Juline chorused. Edaline relented, and let Juline up. Juline smirked. "Your weakness is your soft heart, Edaline. Always watch for backstabbers." Juline drawled. Before Edaline could register Juline's words, Juline had tackled Edaline and pinned her to the ground. "You promise to be on your guard anytime someone promises something?" Juline asked, her tone suddenly serious. Edaline, sensing the shift in mood, nodded solemnly.

"I'll be ready for you next time!" Edaline joked, lightening the mood. Juline smiled and helped Edaline sit up.

The girls sat side by side in their shared room, reading through their lists to each other. They spent hours discussing each possibility of a good match. Juline tried her hardest to be optimistic about her possibilities, to distract herself from the thought that was lurking in the back of both sisters' minds. Juline thought that she was doing pretty good at convincing Edaline until Edaline sighed and slammed her Scroll down with unnecessary force. Juline jumped in shock from the sudden movement. "We need to talk." Edaline said firmly.


	4. Chapter 3

"You like Kesler." Edaline stated matter-of-factly.

Juline gulped and nodded, looking at the floor shamefacedly. "He was my best and only friend in Level One and Two before I became popular. When he didn't manifest, I was devastated. You know that day when I disappeared and Mom and Dad freaked out because I was missing?" Juline raised her head to face Edaline. Edaline nodded in affirmation. "Well, that day, I tried to visit Kesler. It was the day after he had passed the cutoff age for manifestation. When he opened the door and saw me, he tried to shut the door in my face. I refused to go away. I kept knocking on his door. Finally, he let me come inside."

Juline's eyes glistened with tears as she turned her head away from Edaline. "And do you know what he did when I shut the door behind us?" She whispered. Edaline shook her head, riveted by her sister's story.

Juline pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees, her chest heaving with suppressed sobs. Edaline patted her back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Juline. You shouldn't tell me the rest if it makes you this upset." Edaline whispered softly. Juline shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"No. I've told you most of it, so I should just get it over with. I had to tell someone soon anyway; the secret was starting to break me." Juline said matter-of-factly.

"Well then, go on, if you've decided to tell me; don't keep me hanging!" Edaline reprimanded her gently. Juline took a deep breath.

"He-he told me, he told me that he liked me. No, wait a minute. Actually, he told me that he loved me. He said 'Juline, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I've loved you since Level One, ever since that day when I approached you and asked to sit by you. I know that now is not the best time to tell you, with you getting more involved with Alden, but my heart compelled me to.' And guess what I did," Juline said to Edaline, her face flushed.

Edaline shrugged. "I don't know-what did you do?" She asked.

"I punched him in the stomach. I PUNCHED HIM RIGHT AFTER HE HAD THE GUTS TO TELL ME THAT HE LOVED ME. And then after that, I RAN OUT THE DOOR, WITHOUT EVEN SAYING SORRY!" Juline yelled, tears streaming down her face miserably as she recalled the humiliating moment. Edaline was silent. Juline put her head in her hands and sobbed even harder and louder than before.

Edaline patted Juline's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Juline." Edaline said after a moment.

Juline sniffled and put her arms around Edaline, embracing her. "It's not your fault-why are you sorry?" She asked.

Edaline tightened her arms around Juline. "Because your heart is being broken by things that no one can control, and I can't stop your heart from shattering. I can only pick up the pieces and put them back together, hoping for the best."


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you SO MUCH to TEAM SOPHIE, my new beta, for helping me with this story! I'm sure that these next chapters would be only half as good as they had the potential to be if I did this whole story by myself!**

 **Sadly, I did not get any comments on the last chapter :( If you have some time when you are reading, maybe pop in a quick review? It would mean alot to me :)**

Juline looked up at Edaline. "You are wrong, Eda. My heart hasn't shattered yet-you are holding it together for me." She said softly. Edaline broke the hug to smile at Juline. Juline patted Edaline's hand reassuredly, and Edaline stood up to stretch. "Ugh, help me up, Edaline!" Juline groaned, trying and failing to lift herself off of the floor of their bedroom. Edaline smiled and offered Juline her hand. "Thanks, Eda. You're the best." She exclaimed, stretching her groaning joints one at a time.

Edaline walked to the bathroom to change. Juline face planted onto the bed with a sigh, the events of the day all swirling around in her head. The adrenaline rush that Juline had been operating off of was gone, replaced with a bane-shattering weariness. Juline yawned. The last thing she knew was Edaline's face staring down from above before she fell into a deep sleep.

 _The Next Morning_

"Eda, Eda, Wake up!" Juline yelled, jumping up and down at the foot of Edaline's bed.

Edaline groaned and rolled over. "Just a couple more minutes!" Edaline begged, her voice muffled by the pillow. Juline kept jumping.

"Come on, Eda, wake up!" Juline begged. Edaline didn't reply. She was fast asleep. Juline sighed. Today, she would have to take more drastic measures to wake Edaline up. She took a deep breath and screamed. Edaline sat bolt upright and looked wildly around her. Juline stifled a snigger. "Are you awake now?" Juline asked teasingly.

Edaline sighed and rolled her eyes. "Obviously I'm awake, thanks to you." Edaline grumbled. Juline took Edaline's hand and pulled her up out of bed onto the rug at the foot of Edaline's bed. Edaline collapsed into a puddle on the rug and closed her eyes. Juline rolled her eyes. _How much does it take to wake up Edaline?_

Juline dragged Edaline to the adjoining bathroom. She gasped, out of breath, as she lifted Edaline up to the sink to splash water in her face. Quietly, Juline turned on the stream of water and flicked a couple droplets onto Edaline's face. She snapped her eyes open. "Why are we waking up this early?" Edaline asked.

"Because we have to plan the details for our Winnowing Gala!" Juline exclaimed. "How could you forget?"

Edaline sat stood bolt upright. "Oh my god! What are we doing here? Lets go plan! At this rate, we won't have even half of the details done by next week!" She yelled, flustered.

Juline smiled. "Ok. Go change, grab your notebook and meet me on the rug in 10 minutes?"

Edaline grinned back at her. "Make it five."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys, but the background info fluff is needed to make the story more interesting :) I promise that the next couple chapters will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 5

**REVIEWS:**

 _ **booksaremylife (Guest):**_ **Thank you for the compliment! I did try to make that messenger a little bit stuck up, glad to see that I succeeded :) I'm glad that you like this story** **!**

 ** _Glittery-Icecream:_ Yeah, I usually don't write stories this fast because I usually have a writers block early on in the brainstorming stage. But this time, I really liked my fan fiction idea so I decided to dedicate more time to it. I'm very happy to hear that you are enjoying my story! **

Once Edaline was seated on the rug, Juline immediately started talking. "When should our Winnowing Gala be?" She asked Edaline, cutting to the chase.

Edaline bit her lip and looked down at the rug. "Um, Juline? We have to have separate Winnowing Galas. You know, because we don't have the exact same people on our lists?"

Juline blinked, mentally slapping herself for being so dumb. "Oh yeah, I forgot! So how about we plan yours first, because you are the oldest. Is that okay?" Juline chattered excitedly.

Edaline tilted her head. "That's fine with me. Are you sure that you're okay with me having my Winnowing Gala first? You know, I really don't care about the order."

Juline nodded enthusiastically. "It's only fair; you waited three years so that we could get our scrolls at the same time! This is the least that I can do for you!"

Edaline smiled at Juline's enthusiasm. "Okay, then! Let's get started!"

FOUR HOURS LATER…

The door of the bedroom creaked open. Both Edaline and Juline, who were in deep discussion about the color of the confetti, jumped at the sudden sound.

Asithya **(A/N: Asithya is Juline and Edaline's mom)** peeked her head into the bedroom. "Girls, please come take a break to eat lunch with the rest of the family." She said softly.

Juline froze and glared at their mother, shocked that her mother had interrupted their crucial planning. Edaline rose from the carpet and dipped her head as a gesture of respect towards Asithya.

"Of course, Mother. We'll be right there once we have tidied our workspace a little." She said softly, head bowed. Asithya nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Juline started to organize their papers. "So far, we've created the invitation design, made a decision on the date and hour your Winnowing Gala will take place, decided your outfit, made a list of all of the food and drinks, and made a different list of all of the songs that will be playing throughout the whole party." She stated matter-of-factly, all the while rifling through the papers.

Edaline sighed. "We still have a long way to go," She said tiredly, suddenly devoid of all energy and bubbliness. "Hurry up, Juline. I told Mother that we would only be a minute or two, and you know how she is about family meals."

Juline took the final three papers and inserted them into the proper place in the pile. "Done!" She exclaimed, still excited about the fact that her own older sister was getting a Winnowing Gala.

"Good. Let's go." Edaline said tersely. Juline frowned, but obeyed her sister and followed her down the stairs, to the main floor, and into the regal dining room.

"Good afternoon, girls." Westin **(A/N: Juline and Edaline's dad)** said.

"Good afternoon, Father!" Juline and Edaline chorused.

Westin motioned to two seats. "Sit and eat." he ordered. Obediently, the two girls took a seat in the chair that rested in front of them. After they sat, Westin snapped his fingers and conjured the food onto the table. "So, how is the planning going?" Westin asked.

Juline swallowed her food and took a breath. "We have decided that Edaline's Winnowing Gala will take place before mine because she is the eldest child. So far, we are about one fourth of the way through all of the planning."

Westin frowned at Juline. "I was asking your sister, not you."

Juline stared down at her lap, blood rushing to her face. It wasn't fair! It was always Edaline this and Edaline that, with no attention for her. Juline knew that she was being petty, but she couldn't help it.

"Anyway, after you are done planning I want you to run the final plan by me. I will correct anything I deem out of place." Westin continued, his attention refocused on his food.

"I also want you to run the final plan by me. The color scheme must be a perfect match for Edaline's dress." Asithya said, looking at her food.

Juline looked at Edaline in a silent plea for her to answer. "Alright, Mother. We'll run the final plan by both of you by the end of the week so the Winnowing Gala can take place as soon as possible." Edaline said softly, her grace and poise in conversation as perfect as always. Juline took the last few bites of food from her plate and stood up.

"May I be excused?" Juline asked politely. Westin looked up. "Of course. Take Edaline with you so you can plan more. Have fun!" He said with fake cheeriness. Edaline and Juline stood up and left the table.


	7. Chapter 6

**REVIEWS**

 ** _TEAM_ _SOPHIE_ : Yeah, I think of beta readers as a kind of mini version of copy editors at a publishing company. I know that I have said this so many times that by now it must seem trite, but thank you so much for being my beta reader. You are the best!**

 ** _booksaremylife_ ( _Guest_ ): Great perception skills! I do think of Edaline as a natural introvert, especially when she was younger. I feel like events later in her life made her become more social and more of an extrovert (like her meeting Grady in your example). Is that just me or do you feel kind of like that too? Let me know in the comments section!**

Juline felt like crying. Why did her parents always ignore her? Her fury directed at her parents mixed with the sorrow of the whole situation threatened to make her burst into tears at any moment. As soon as she and Edaline had walked out of the dining room, Juline tore her hand out of her sister's and took off, sprinting as fast as she could. Edaline, clearly confused at Juline's sudden behavior, tore after her.

"Juline, wait! Why are you running?" Edaline yelled as she continued to chase after her sister.

Juline didn't answer, choosing instead to run even faster. Being the more athletic of the two girls did have it's advantages every now and then. Soon, Juline could hear Edaline panting hard as they worked their way up the stairs. Finally, Juline had to stop to catch her breath. Edaline caught up to her as she was recovering from her marathon. "What was that for?" Edaline exclaimed, resting her hands on her thighs and panting hard. "What's wrong?"

Juline sighed and turned her back to Edaline, not willing to share her emotions quite yet- not until she got them under control.

"You know that Mother and Father love you just as much as they love me. They just show their love in different ways." Edaline said softly, finally realizing what the problem was.

Blood rushed to Juline's face. "They show love to me by practically telling me to shut up and let you speak for me because you're the older one! They know that I just can't stand to sit there, playing dumb and immature, but yet they tell me to do that anyway!" She spat out, enraged. "Just because I'm the smarter one doesn't mean-" Juline stopped, aghast at what she had just said. Edaline's face grew pale as she backed away from Juline. "Edaline, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! It just came out- it isn't true at all! You know that I say the wrong things when I get angry-please forgive me!" She pleaded.

Edaline stopped and shook her head, a queer smile on her face. "No, sister. You're right. You are the smarter one, whether you meant to say it to my face or not. I think that all of the planning for my Winnowing Gala is stressing you out, and I am sorry that I didn't notice it before. You don't have to help me plan my Gala, Juline. In fact, it may be better for you not to help me plan it. Why don't you let me plan my Gala for the rest of the day while you go and recuperate?"

Juline's eyes widened as she saw the hidden meaning in Edaline's words. "Fine. Plan the rest of your Gala without me! I don't care, it's your Gala anyway! Just don't help me plan either, okay?" Juline snarled evily.

Edaline cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure that you don't want any help planning your Winnowing Gala? It's a lot of work for one person, you know."

Juline rolled her eyes spitefully, biting back a curse _just_ in the nick of time. "Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?" She demanded defiantly. How dare Edaline think she couldn't plan a Winnowing Gala by herself? She was the smarter one, after all- don't say that, Juline! Juline reprimanded herself. Her own tongue had gotten herself in trouble, and here she was, continuing to think ill of her own beloved sister.

Edaline nodded. "Very well then. Just remember: if you speak in anger, then you will make a huge mistake you'll regret for the rest of your life." She said, raising an eyebrow. With that, Edaline turned and briskly walked away from Juline, head held high.

Juline stared angrily at Edaline's receding figure, still partially shocked at how much had transcribed over the course of the past few minutes. In just a short period of time, Juline had called her sister dumb, gotten rejected as a helper, turned down literally all assistance from Edaline and destroyed her friendship with her sister. Juline slumped to the floor and groaned. How was she going to get out of this mess now?


	8. Chapter 7

**REVIEWS**

 ** _Glittery_ - _Icecream_ : Yeah, they will make up soon! After all, they are sisters that have to share the same room :) Don't worry!**

 ** _booksaremylife_ : So we do have the same idea of Edalines personality! Thank you for commenting!**

Chapter VII

Juline edged around the doorframe and silently pushed on the door. It opened noiselessly, and Juline smiled. Finally, she would have some peace and quiet.

The scent of books infiltrated Juline's nostrils, and she took a deep breath. In addition to being the most athletic of the two girls, she was also the one that sought knowledge the most. Juline wanted to know how everything in the world worked. How did a pathfinder work? Why did different colored crystals lead to different places? Why did magsidian do different things if carved into different shapes?

Those were just a few questions Juline had asked in the past. But now was not the time to answer her questions. It was time to do some research- research for her Winnowing Gala. Juline walked to Row Two of the library, knowing that was where party planning books were. She looked at the shelf and selected a couple titles that sounded to be relating to a Winnowing Gala:

 _How to Meet your One and Only_

 _200+ Things to Know When Planning your Winnowing Gala_

 _Color Schemes: How to Bring a Party to Life_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Beauty_

 _Dress of your Dreams_

 _Host Etiquette_

 _Dances to Know for a Party_

 _Traditional Winnowing Gala Songs_

Juline took each of the books and set them in a pile on a nearby table, then settled down to read. She was becoming increasingly determined to outshine Edaline. If she doesn't want my help, so be it! Juline thought vehemently. I'll show her who's boss.

"I never knew that a book could make you angry. Pray tell, what are you reading?" Edaline said. Juline whipped around to glare at Edaline.

"Go away!" Juline yelled.

Edaline took a careful step back, her eyes wide with shock. "I was just curious!" She defended.

"Well then, stop being curious!' Juline shouted, fueling all her anger into her words. "And STOP BOTHERING ME!"

Edaline turned and fled the library room, but not before Juline saw her eyes fill with tears. Juline slumped back into her chair and tried to read, but it was impossible. Every sentence looked like I was just curious. Soon, there was a chant inside Juline's head. _I was just curious, I was just curious, Iwasjustcurious, IWASJUSTCURIOUS!_ Juline crouched into a ball, trying to escape the words, but they poked at her brain in a relentless repetition. Juline yelled in pain as a black knife came down on her brain. The last thing that she knew was Edaline's voice yelling at her to come back, come back! before the darkness took hold of her.

 **A/N: I know, I know, another short chapter, but I was having a bit of a Writer's Block on this one until I came to the idea of Edaline sneaking up on Juline reading in the library. So, what do you think happened to Juline? Tell me in the comments and wait to see in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**REVIEWS**

 _ **booksaremylife:**_ **No, Juline's mind didn't shatter (yet...). See what Elwin's diagnosis of her passing out is in this chapter! As always, thank you so much for reviewing and have fun reading this next chapter!**

Juline moved. Her head felt like it had been split open with a machete. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see both of her parents and her sister sitting by her, but turned so that they were all facing the doctor and listening to his report. Juline shaped her face into what she thought was a smile. "Hi." She whispered. Edaline immediately whipped around, her eyes filled with tears.

"JULINE!" Edaline sobbed, nearly jumping off her chair to hug Juline. Asithya and Westin turned around when they heard Edaline and joined in on the hug. Juline cried tears of joy with her family.

"We thought we had lost you!" Asithya wailed. "Bullhorn was curled up by your side!"

"Don't EVER do that to us again!" Westin ordered, strict even in the middle joy. Juline could only nod. Elwin coughed behind them. Asithya, Edaline and Westin immediately turned around to face the physician.

"Thankfully, Juline's mind was not broken. However, even though I am not a Telepath, even I could tell that her mind was very close to be pushed to the breaking point. The cause of this, I think, is stress and sorrow. To fully heal Juline, she needs to take these six elixirs and rest. And by rest, I mean sleep." Elwin said to the family. Westin, Asithya, Edaline and Juline nodded after he finished his report, signaling that they understood. Juline picked up all six of the elixirs and downed them three at a time in two doses. After she was finished, Elwin spoke again. "I have other patients I must attend to, so I must bid you farewell. Juline, rest up and only return to your daily activities when you feel one hundred percent recovered." Juline nodded and Elwin cast a beam of light with his pathfinder, then stepped into it and glittered away. Westin immediately swept out of the room, and after casting a glance in Juline's direction, Asithya followed.

"Are you ok?" Edaline asked softly.

Juline huffed. "Of course! I was just a bit stressed!"

Edaline raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Rest up anyway. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Mallowmelt or custard bursts? Or both?" Juline asked hopefully, making a puppy face at Edaline.

Edaline laughed. "Fine, I'll make you both. How could I refuse to that face anyway?"

Juline's face lit up, and she smiled at Edaline. "Thanks! Don't get too used to me not being around the house-I'll be up and back at it before you know it!"

Edaline rolled her eyes and turned to exit the room, but not before Juline saw a smile on Edaline's face.


	10. Chapter 9

**REVIEWS**

 _ **booksaremylife:**_ **Yup, her mind didn't break :) Did I keep you on edge in Chapter 8? Haha so true about the asking for treats thing-** **I do the same thing when I'm sick :)**

Edaline burst into the infirmary. "Here!" She gasped, holding out a plate to Juline. "I ran it over here as fast as I could!"

Juline rolled her eyes and reached for the plate. "Obviously you ran, from how winded you are. Thanks for making them for me!"

Edaline put her hands on her knees and breathed in and out with shallow, fast breaths. It was only forty yards from the kitchen to the infirmary, but Edaline had a heavy-looking, expensively made dress on. The most breathtaking part of the dress was the skirt. Made of teal silk dotted with silver flecks, it gracefully bunched into an elaborate silver waistband. The bodice was less elaborate, the flowing three quarter sleeves made of a gradient teal silk that was darker at the bottom of the sleeves and lighter at the top. It was decorated with perfectly placed silver and white swirls condensed around the v-neck that trailed down to the braided silver band, the thickness of the swirls gradually thinning until they were mere wisps of an idea. Her hair was simply styled in beach waves, and silver ballet flats adorned her feet.

Juline stared at her sister, taking her outfit in. "What's up with the outfit?" She finally asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Edaline blushed and twirled, the silver flecks making little rainbows on the walls. "Do you like it?" She asked hopefully.

"I love it!" Juline exclaimed, smiling widely as she realized what the dress was for. "Is this a preview of your Winnowing Gala dress?"

Edaline raised her eyebrows. "How did you know?" She asked curiously.

Juline smiled. "I'm your sister."

"That's very true." Edaline mused. Juline took a piece of mallowmelt from the plate on her lap and held it out to Edaline as an offering. Edaline accepted the piece of mallowmelt from Juline, and soon the room was filled with the sounds of munching and chewing as the sisters devoured the custard bursts and the mallowmelt.

"I have a question." Juline said suddenly.

Edaline raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

Juline bit her lip. "DoyouthinkIwouldbeallowedtoinviteKeslertomyWinnowingGala?" She said, her words rushed from nervousness.

Edaline walked closer to the bed and sat down in a nearby chair. "Can you repeat that maybe a little bit slower?" She asked.

Juline sighed. "Do you think I would be allowed to invite Kesler to my Winnowing Gala?" She said, slower but still just as nervous.

Edaline shook her head. "You know that Father would never allow it to happen." She said, quite seriously.

Juline nodded. "Just wishful thinking, I guess." She said nonchalantly, trying to shrug it off. But the idea had already taken root in her brain. Back and forth she argued with herself.

 _Would it be possible to invite Kesler to her Winnowing Gala?_

 _No. Impossible. He isn't even on the Scroll!_

 _But he's the one you're actually interested in!_

 _What about Alden?_

The last thought made her brain stop cold. Juline fought to hold back the barrage of memories that were threatening to flood into her brain at the mention of Alden's name, but she couldn't do it. The memories thundered down into her with the force of a waterfall, making her cry out in pain. Black spots took over her vision, and she fell.

 _Alden laughed at the joke Juline had just cracked, his eyes sparkling with merriment. "That was a good one!" He gasped between laughs. Just then, the bell rang for the second session classes to begin. As everyone filed out of the cafeteria, Alden pulled Juline to the side. "Can I talk to you?" He whispered._

 _Something in his tone made Juline stop for a second. "Well, technically you already are, right?" Juline teased. Alden smiled briefly, then resumed his serious tone._

 _"Juline-I.. I think I like you." Alden whispered, looking down at his feet._

 _Juline jerked away from Alden. "What?" She whispered incredulously. "But...why me?"_

 _Alden shrugged. Suddenly, as if a spirit had possessed him, he dragged Juline around the corner to a secluded area of Foxfire. Once he was sure that no one was in sight, he placed his hands on Juline's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "What are you doing?" Juline gasped in fright._

 _"The most selfish thing that I could possibly do." Alden answered, his voice rugged and deep. He leaned closer to Juline's face, and suddenly they were kissing._


	11. Chapter 10

**_REVIEWS_**

 ** _booksaremylife: Yes, you would think that missing your own sisters party would make you pretty sad! More dress descriptions coming up soon :)_**

 _The memory vanished into a dark haze. Other memories took its place._

 _Alden laughing at Juline when she had done something silly._

 _Alden laughing with Juline at a joke cracked by Edaline._

 _Alden and Juline sitting together on the rooftop, sharing mallowmelt and custard bursts._

 _Juline comforting Alden after he received the news that his younger brother had just died._

 _Alden motioning for Juline to come stand by him at Alden's younger brother's planting._

 _Juline sitting by Alden at lunch after the planting, even though Alden just stared sullenly into space…_

 _And suddenly, all of the memories were gone. Juline cried, calling for them to come back, come back before the darkness took her. Her efforts were in vain. The approaching darkness swallowed Julines cries, and all she could do was stand and watch as the darkness eventually swallowed her too._

The light behind Juline's eyes changed colors. Red, orange, purple, yellow. Sleepily, Juline cracked open her eyes. The brightly colored orbs of light burned her corneas, and she let out a tiny moan. The colored balls of light stopped and Elwin came into her line of sight. "Feeling better, Juline?" Elwin said, smiling sadly. Juline tried to nod, but when she moved a burst of pain shot through her head. Elwin shook his head and tut-tutted. "Don't move." He snapped. Elwin got up and ran to a nearby table, and soon Juline could hear vials clinking together. Then Elwin was back, loaded with elixirs. "Drink." He ordered, holding each of the vials to Juline's lips one at a time. When Juline had finished all of the medicine, Elwin stood up. "I am going to tell your family that you are awake. They have been very worried about you; do you know how long you have been asleep?"

Juline coughed. "No; how long have I been asleep?" She rasped.

Elwin sighed tiredly, running his hands through his crazy hair. "Four days." He said softly, watching Juline's reaction. "Edaline postponed her Winnowing Gala. It was supposed to take place in three days, but-" Elwin's voice broke, and he wiped his eyes. "But Edaline was afraid that you wouldn't wake up." Elwin whispered.

Juline's eyes filled with unshed tears. "What day is it rescheduled to?" She asked hesitantly.

"A week from now." Elwin replied.

"Will I be able to attend?" Juline asked hopefully.

"Juline, you have passed out twice in the last week, not to mention the stress that I see in your cells. I do not think that it would be wise to let you attend." Elwin said sadly. "I know how much you wanted to go, but do you see my reasoning?"

Juline closed her eyes. "I understand." She whispered, a single tear tracing a path down her cheek.


	12. Chapter 11

_Breath in. Breath out. Breath in..._ Juline thought, trying to calm her racing heart. Slowly, Juline reached for the party room door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Calming silver light greeted her as she closed the door. Then she turned around, and her jaw dropped. The scene that greeted her was one of a winter wonderland. Snow was piled up in drifts against the walls, and the "ballroom floor" was a huge ice rink. The dancers were on ice skates in dressy tunics of all different colors. And in the middle of the ice rink in all of her glory was Edaline, laughing and smiling in the arms of Grady Ruewen.

Edaline turned, and the two sister's eyes connected. Edaline's jaw dropped. She whispered something to Grady and raced towards Juline. Juline turned towards the door and fled Edaline's Winnowing Gala. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Juline chastised as she ran.

Juline burst outside and continued to run. Soon, she was lost in the expansive grounds outside moof her home. Long ago, the Salor family had bought all of the land within a 2-mile radius surrounding their home, and had made the land into a kind of preserved forest of what the elvin world used to look like before it was populated. Left to their own devices, the flora and fauna had thrived and grown denser, making it almost impossible to run. Thankfully, Juline was in a light tunic and pants, so running through the forest was a little easier. Realizing that Edaline, with all of her skirts and finery, wouldn't be able to follower her anyway, Juline stopped to catch her breath.

After she had caught her breath, Juline stood up from her crouch to examine her surroundings. Her heartbeat sped up as she realized that she was in a part of the forest that she hadn't explored yet. _Just think, Juline. Just think..._ Juline thought, trying to slow her racing heartbeat. _If you came out the South Wing of the house, then turned west, you need to turn east and then north to arrive back at the house._ Juline smiled. With a set plan in mind, she was no longer scared. What could go wrong?

* * *

Juline's feet ached with exhaustion. She had long since given up on her plan of action, and was now winging it as she plodded along. Suddenly, a branch under her feet snapped and she fell, screaming, down the steep incline made of mud and roots on the right side of her path. She tucked herself into a ball and rolled the rest of the way down the hill. Thankfully, her ankle caught on a rock, slowing her descent. Juline sat up slowly and grimaced. A sharp stab of pain zinged through her ankle. Slowly she took off her shoe and examined it. The ankle was already swollen, and a large purple-blue bruise was forming on her heel. Carefully she put the sock and shoe back on and limped up the incline. Since she couldn't walk much farther with her ankle as it was, Juline made herself a little bed of pine needles under a tree. Carefully she laid down and promptly fell asleep.

Slowly Juline's eyes opened. She sat up, yawning and stretching in the crisp morning air. Then she bolted to her feet as she realized the situation-or, rather, tried to get to her feet. Just shifting a little weight onto her damaged ankle made her bite her lip in pain. Juline sighed and slumped back down to the ground underneath the tree. What had she done?


	13. Chapter 12

**REVIEWS**

 ** _Ellie (Guest)_ : Haha thank you! Yeah, I totally understand your feelings about finals-it feels like they kinda take over your life! Don't worry, I will be back soon after finals to write more!**

 _ **Sofitz**_ **(Guest): Thank you for your compliment on my plot twist! I did think that it would spice up the story a little :) Don't worry, I have a couple more stories planned already-this is just the beginning (evil laughter in the background) Anyway, yes I did mirror some of the traits that Sophie has in Juline-I thought that it fit her well also. You'll see how Juline and Kesler got together...(It is, well...interesting)**

A voice broke Juline out of her reflection. Juline sat bolt upright, alert. The voice called again, yelling from far away. She concentrated to pick out each of the words.

"Juline! Juline! If you can hear me, please respond!" The voice called, getting louder.

"Over here!" Juline gasped, her voice choked with emotion. She was getting rescued!

Soon she heard feet pounding on the turf. "Don't worry Juline! We heard you! Stay right there and call out again, please, so that I can track your voice!" The person said. With shock, Juline realized that the voice was her Father's.

"Over here, Father! Right by the tallest tree!" Juline yelled. The sound of footsteps approached, coming closer to Juline. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, her father burst through the treeline. He pivoted, looking for Juline. When he saw her in the pitiful state she was in, he gasped.

"Juline, what did you do to your ankle!?" Westin asked as he carried her back to the house.

"I tripped on a root...and fell..." Juline said, her sentence broken from the pain of her ankle moving. She gritted her teeth and willed herself not to stutter. "Did I ruin Edaline's...Winnowing Gala?" She asked.

Westin ignored her question. "We've got to get you to Elwin, fast. Do you think you could handle it if we pick up the pace?" He asked.

Juline nodded. "But wait!" She ordered. "This will make me feel better-why didn't I think of this in the first place?"

She raised her hands to the sky, palms up. Slowly, snowflakes began to form around her. The flurries turned into a never-ending torrent of snow, and when she couldn't bear to create any more snow, Juline formed it into a ball and molded the snow around her ankle. She sent a last burst of energy into the snow, and it hardened around her ankle, forming an icy cast. "That's better..." Juline mumbled.

Westin looked at her. "Are you ok with me running now?" He asked gently.

Juline gulped and nodded. Westin smiled and patted her head. "That's my brave girl." He said. Then he started to run. Pain ratcheted up Juline's leg, and as Westin shifted her into a different position, she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: Tada! Another chapter, completed! Good luck to everyone on finals!


	14. Chapter 13

**REVIEWS**

 ** _Booksaremylife_ : Yes, deep down inside, there is some love in Westin that it saved for Juline :) As always, thank you so much for reviewing and all of the comments that you submit!**

 _ **Teamkeeper:**_ **Glad to know that you enjoy the story! Don't worry, I do try to post regularly!**

 _ **Ellie:**_ **Yes, by her father of all the people! Hope you enjoyed the plot teist!**

 _ **Waves-Of-Writing:**_ **Thank you for the compliment! Check in often to see if I have another chapter posted!**

Juline closed her eyes and sighed. She had singlehandedly ruined her sister's Winnowing Gala, broken her ankle in two different spots, and embarrassed her father and mother when her ankle required yet another Elwin visit. How could her life get any worse?

She was pulled out of her self pity by a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in!" She called softly.

A lithe figure quickly opened the door, stepped in, and closed the door behind herself. "I thought you might be a little bored, sitting in bed all day," Edaline said quietly, smiling softly at Juline as only a sister can. "Which is why I brought this." Edaline held up the red notebook that they had been using to plan the Winnowing Galas. Juline smiled and took the notebook from her sister's hand.

Edaline started to walk towards the door. Juline cleared her throat. "Wait!" She called. Edaline turned around to face Juline and raised an eyebrow. Juline sat up straighter under her sister's gaze. "Can you please stay and help me plan my Winnowing Gala?" Juline asked imploringly. "I really do need help." She said softly.

Edaline smiled at her sister and walked over to sit down on the side of the bed. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Edaline said incredulously. "You have my help. Let's get started!"

* * *

Juline groaned and slumped further down into bed. "I think we've done enough today..." she groaned, her sentence trailing off into a yawn.

Edaline set the red notebook down on a nearby table and stretched. "I think I will have to agree to that sentiment." She said, her voice strained from the pain in her aching joints. "But let's review everything before we go to bed."

Juline nodded in agreement and picked up the notebook again. "So the theme is 'Light Up the Dark', the date is July 14th, the time is 4 pm to 9 pm with dinner at 6 and refreshments. Dinner is mashed carnissa root with umber leaves that comes with a side of brattails; dessert is a choice between mallowmelt, custard bursts and fluffcreams. Drink options are lushberry juice and cinnacreme and after/before dinner snack options are ripplenuts and threadleens."

Juline looked up at Edaline and sighed. "That's all we have done: the dinner menu, dessert menu, snack menu, date, time, and theme."

Edaline fell back onto her pillows with a thump. "We have a long ways to go still." She groaned, settling under the covers next to Juline. "But we'll get it done in time. I have faith in our planning."

Juline smiled. "Thanks for helping me." She whispered to Edaline. But Edaline was already fast asleep, lightly snoring. Juline sighed and turned under the bedsheets, snapping as quietly as she could without waking Edaline. In response to her snap, the shades closed and the lights shut off with a faint click. Juline settled back into her original position and put her arms around Edaline. "I love you." She whispered. And maybe it was just her imagination, but Juline thought that she saw a faint smile graze Edaline's lips before she fell into the dark, innocent oblivion of sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Juline tapped her pen against the table, lost in thought. In front of her lay the page that contained the guest list for her Winnowing Gala. She knew that there should be 100 guests, and only 100 guests. But her heart was torn. _What about Kesler?_

"Let me guess." Edaline said, pulling Juline out of her reverie. "You still want to invite Kesler to your Winnowing Gala."

Juline nodded silently, her mood downcast. Edaline sighed and patted Juline's hand sympathetically. "It just can't happen, okay? Remember, Mother and Father are going to be reviewing all of these plans, and if they see Kesler's name on this list, they will immediately scratch it off."

Juline turned towards Edaline, her eyes pleading. "Could you help me?"

Edaline's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She crossed her arms. "Help you do what?"

"Secretly invite Kesler to my Winnowing Gala?" Juline said hopefully, her voice a whisper.

Edaline rolled her eyes skeptically. "I knew you were going to say that!" She exclaimed, annoyed. Then, a thoughtful expression overcame her facial features. She began to pace the length of the room. After the fifth repetition, she turned back to Juline. "Do you really love him? With all of your heart?" She asked.

Juline swallowed and nodded. "Yes." She whispered shyly.

Edaline started to pace again. Finally, she stood still and faced Juline. "Fine, I'll help you." She said. Juline smiled, her face lighting up with ecstasy. She jumped up and hugged Edaline as tight as she could, completely oblivious about the seriousness of the situation.

Edaline shook Juline off of her and held her by the shoulders. "On one condition." She deadpanned. Juline's shoulders drooped and she sighed. She already knew where this was going.

"Now, now, none of that, Juline." Edaline chided. "Look at me."

Juline looked up at her sister, her eyes filled with sparkling tears. "You have to prove to me that Kesler loves you with his whole heart, and that you love Kesler with yours. Then, and only then, will I help you invite Kesler Diznee to your Winnowing Gala." Edaline said, her eyes as cold as the ice that Juline could create. "I want to make sure that my younger sister is falling in love with someone who's character I deem...worthy."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, this is a really short chapter. However, when I brought this little dilemma up with my wonderful beta (TEAM SOPHIE, you rock!) she helped me realize that if I made the chapter any longer, a lot of the suspense from the last paragraph would disappear. So...I decided to keep the chapter length the same because I'm evil and I want to make you wait in suspense :) Really though, thank you so much to everybody who is reading my stories, and I hope you have a wonderful day/evening/night!**


	16. Chapter 15

**REVIEWS**

 ** _booksaremylife:_ But suspenseful endings are fun :) Thabk you for the compliment- my wonderful beta reader TEAM SOPHIE really helped out with this next chapter, so enjoy!**

 ** _Sofitz:_ You will soon find out what level Juline is in at Foxfire in the next couple chapters :) I will try to make the chapters longer, and thank you for reviewing!**

"Okay," Juline whispered.

Edaline looked at Juline. "Go. You have today to prove your love." She said indifferently.

Juline scrambled off the bed and towards the door. "Thank you for giving me a chance, Eda."

Edaline gave Juline a sad smile, the first emotion she had shown since making this deal with her sister. "Good luck, Juline," she whispered as Juline left the room.

* * *

Juline walked towards the Leapmaster 500 and stood under the twinkling crystals. She took a deep breath and called the name of the Diznee dwelling: "Cloudholm!", and stepped into the path created by the crystal.

Juline glittered into sight right outside the gate leading into Cloudholm. Slowly, she stepped up to the gate and knocked three times on the locking mechanism. _Bang. Bang. Bang._ The gate creaked open to admit Juline, and Juline prepared herself for whatever was going to come. _I do owe him an explanation and an apology,_ she thought as she walked towards the front door. _He doesn't even know that I love him back, and you're just expecting him to help you out of the blue? I guess if he does help me, he must really love me._

* * *

Edaline smiled to herself and hummed while she brainstormed some ideas for Juline's Winnowing Gala. She should be at Kesler's house now, if that's where she went. Edaline thought. Time to check the tracker.

Edaline pulled a black device out of her pocket. It was about the size of and shape of an iPhone, with only one button on the upper right hand corner that you could press. Edaline pressed the described button, and the screen responded by displaying one word: CLOUDHOLM. Edaline pressed the button again to shut off the Receiver. _If Kesler passes the first test, which is accepting Juline's apology and helping her with proving their love, then I will really start putting them to the test._ Edaline thought. Then she smiled evilly. _Let the games begin, Kesler Diznee. There may only be one victor._

 **A/N: Evil, cold, ruthless and logical Edaline all in one chapter! Did you guys understand my Hunger Games reference? Tell me in your review :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Juline put her hand up to knock on the front door and paused. Doubt was clouding her mind like fog, and she shivered from apprehension. What if he doesn't want to see me? Will we ever be able to make amends?

Slowly but surely, Juline steeled herself, and rapped on the door three successive times. Knock. Knock. Knock. The door whipped open to show Kesler. When Kesler looked at Juline, his eyes widened and he went to shut the door.

"Wait." Juline said, surprised at how calm her voice was. "Please, Kesler. Let me explain."

Kesler shifted his weight and grunted, motioning Juline inside the house. Inwardly, Juline sighed with relief, but she kept her expression neutral as she stepped over the threshold.

Kesler looked at her. "So what do you have to explain so badly?" He asked.

Juline took a breath. Here it goes. "I'm sorry that I punched you in the stomach when you told me you loved me. I was shocked that you had told me that, but I was even more shocked that...I reciprocated your feelings. And I still do. I love you, Kesler Diznee. I hope you will accept my apology and my love."

Kesler took a step forward in Julines direction. "Do you really love me?" He whispers, a spark of hope gleaming in his eye.

Juline nodded.

Keslers face broke into a smile, and he hugged Juline. Juline hugged Kesler back, the love in her heart burning stronger than ever.

Eventually Kesler broke the hug. "Was that all that you were here to tell me? Or is there more?" He asked, a worry line creasing his forehead.

"There's more." Juline said, regaining her nervousness. "I told Edaline that I liked you." She said, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

Keslers eyebrows shot up. "And why did you do that?" He asked, his curiousness piqued.

"I wanted her approval." And her to help me get Kesler to my Winnowing Gala Juline added silently. She had decided not to tell Kesler about that one part and just have him help her prove her love to Edaline first.

Kesler nodded. "Go on." He said.

"Aaaand...well...she went into total big sister mode." Juline said sheepishly. "Now we have to prove that we really do love each other."

Kesler sighed and sat heavily in the chair behind him. "Tell me why we have to prove that we love each other to Edaline?" He asked tiredly.

"Well, first of all, if you and I decide we want to get married, Edaline can handle my parents a lot better than me, so-" Juline started to say.

Kesler cut her off. "Who said anything about marriage?" He asked, grinning at her teasingly.

A faint blush crept up Julines neck as she fought to hold her composure. "As I was saying," Juline continued, "Edaline can help persuade my parents, and maybe yours if you need help, to consent to the bad match."

Kesler nodded thoughtfully. "True, true." He mused.

"And also because...well, I want Edaline to support me in this endeavor. I value my sisters opinion, and so if she needs proof, I will get it for her. If you agree, that is." Juline said, adding the last sentence as an afterthought.

Kesler looked at Juline. "Do you think we can do this? Prove our love to Edaline, to our parents, to the world, and hold through the scorn after marriage?" He asked softly.

Juline gulped. "I won't assume anything about you, but I'm prepared and ready to take the backlash."

Kesler nodded. "That's all I need. Let's do this." He said, smiling at Juline as only a lover can. "For better or worse?"

Juline smiled and repeated Keslers words. "For better or worse." She said confidently.

* * *

 **A/N: My summer schedule is getting busier and busier, so I don't think I will be updating any of my stories as much, if at all, for the rest of the summer. I'm terribly sorry and I will miss writing these fanfics so much, but really I have to put these stories on hold. Tootles!**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, I'm back!

I am very sorry that I couldn't update in, well, FOREVER, but things happened. Anyways, I can update now again, but I need a bit of help. I have a bit of a writers block. I cannot think of what Edaline should put them through next to test Juline and Kesler's love. Do you guys have any ideas? Post some in the comments section below-if there are any I like, I will make are to cite where the idea originally came from. Thanks!


End file.
